


Sneaking Around

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc just wants a little quality time with his boyfriend, but on a busy race weekend that seems like a big ask.





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19) collection. 

> Since this was my prompt, I'm free to gift it to you <3  
Enjoy ;D

Dani: See you at the back of the KTM garage?

Marc: I’ll be there in five minutes xxx

Marc couldn’t stop grinning, ever since Dani had moved teams it had been hard to get time together.

He had half an hour free, and he didn’t plan on wasting a second once Dani was in his arms again.

“I’m off to see Alex.” Marc waved in the direction of his crew, hoping that he was casual enough not to make them suspicious.

He’d taken two steps out of the garage when a fan ran up to him, and he smiled as they rushed in for a selfie, hoping that there was no trace of disappointment on his face.

The fan thanked him, and he looked up to see a crowd forming, all wanting photos and autographs.

He loved his fans, he really did, but right now, all he wanted was some alone time with his boyfriend.

Marc rushed to sign everything that was thrust into his hand, and his smile was aching from all the selfies.

Glancing at his watch, he groaned internally, by the time he got to the KTM garage it would be too late to see Dani.

“I’ve got to go, engineering meeting.” Marc waved, backing away from the crowd as though they could pounce at any second.

Ducking back into his garage, he fired off a text, hoping that Dani would forgive him.

Marc: Got caught by fans, and there was no way for me to run off :(

Marc: Love you xxx

*

Marc had made it as far as the storage containers behind the KTM garage this time, and the second that he saw Dani, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“No fans stopping you this time?”

“No, the rain seems to have scared them off.” Marc pressed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Dani’s smile did things to Marc, his dark brown eyes staring into his soul as he leant down for a kiss.

The second their lips met it was like an electric shock, Marc gasping as he deepened the kiss, desperate for more.

“I’ve missed you,” Dani mumbled, grabbing at Marc’s shirt as he pushed him up against a stack of tyres, both of them stumbling rather than break the kiss.

Marc slid his hands down so that he could caress Dani’s perfect rear, giving it a squeeze as Dani let out a soft growl, nipping at his lip.

He could feel Dani’s hard cock grinding against his thigh, and he slid down so that they could grind up against each other.

It had been too long since they’d had some quality time together, and if Marc wasn’t careful, he was going to spend the afternoon with sticky boxers.

And then they heard a familiar voice.

“I’ll look for Dani.”

Pol freaking Espargaro.

Dani jumped back as though he’d been electrocuted, and by the time Pol stepped into view, there was a respectable distance between them.

“Hi, Pol.” Marc tugged at his shirt, hoping that his jeans would hide the worst of the bulge, and Dani coughed to diffuse the tension.

“Hey, did you get lost on the way to your garage?” Pol laughed at his own joke, and Marc laughed along with him, the sound of it sharp and jarring to his own ears.

“Marc was just asking about my surgery.” Dani twitched, his hand resting over his collarbone subconsciously.

“Oh, cool.” Pol seemed oblivious to the tension, and Marc was glad that Pol was oblivious to the strange glances between Dani and him.

“I’m glad your shoulder surgery went well.”

“I’m glad that your collarbone has healed.” Marc almost leant in for a kiss, but he caught himself just in time, resting his hand on Dani’s good shoulder.

“See you around.”

“Yeah, bye.” Marc sped off as though his feet were on fire, and he didn’t even look back, scared that Pol would somehow figure out that him and Dani were dating.

Pol’s timing was the worst, but thankfully the fright had scared his cock into submission, meaning he could walk through the paddock without a fan seeing a bulge in his jeans.

That would be beyond embarrassing.

**

Dani: Meet me in the toilets before the press conference?

Marc tripped over his own feet, almost dropping his phone as he tried not to grin at Dani’s text.

He mumbled something about needing the bathroom, before slipping off in what he hoped was a subtle manner.

His cock was already half-hard in anticipation, and the second he stepped into the toilets, he could feel his heart pounding.

Opening the door to each stall, Marc could feel disappointment looming as he opened the last door, relief flooding through his veins when he saw Dani standing there.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to come.”

“They won’t start the press conference without me.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani took it as an invitation for a kiss, pushing Marc up against the wall of the cubicle.

“I’ve missed you.” Dani’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and Marc knew that whatever he had in store for him was going to be spectacular.

“Missed you too.” Marc leant in for a kiss, but Dani just smiled, his hands roaming lower as Marc let Dani take control.

Dani’s hand slid into his boxers, and Marc buried his head against Dani’s shoulder, muffling his gasps as Dani’s fingers stroked him, sending pleasure through his body as his knees trembled.

He felt his muscles tense as Dani picked up the pace, both of them breathing heavily, and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

And then the door to the bathroom creaked open.

“Marc? Are you here? The press conference is about to start.”

Marc jammed his hand in his mouth, Jose Luis had the worst timing, and there was no way that he could come knowing that he was standing outside the cubicle.

He could have cried with frustration, but his cock was already softening in Dani’s hand.

Resting his forehead against Dani’s, he hoped that he could telepathically sense how painful it was to leave him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of explaining why he was late for the press conference.

Marc rushed to zip up his jeans, leaning in for a quick kiss as he went to flush the toilet, before slipping out of the cubicle, hoping that Jose Luis wasn’t standing right outside.

Luckily he was lurking by the bathroom door, and Marc made a show of washing his hands, deliberately not looking back at the cubicle where Dani was hiding in case he gave the game away.

He bounced into the press conference, hoping that his energy would hide his embarrassment, and he was glad that he wasn’t the last person to arrive.

His phone buzzed as they were waiting to get started, and he knew that he shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t help himself.

Dani: Next time tell your babysitter that you’re busy!

Marc: I couldn’t talk when you were doing that to me!

Dani: See you tonight?

Marc: Can’t, have to meet sponsors :(

Dani: Tomorrow after practice?

Marc: I’ll try my best xxx

Dani: Love you xxx

Marc: xxx

***

Marc never knew that 24 hours could feel so long, and he was practically vibrating with excitement by the time that practice was over.

The debrief seemed never ending, his mind wandering to thoughts of Dani, and the second that he was out of the garage, he was heading straight for Dani’s motorhome.

Hoodie pulled up around his face, he glanced around to check that no-one could see him, but thankfully everyone was either still in their garages, or already in their motorhomes.

Knocking gently, he felt his heart rate quicken as he heard Dani opening the door, and he rushed in without even saying hi, desperate to feel Dani’s lips against his own.

Marc showered Dani with tiny kisses as they stumbled over to the sofa, Dani ending up straddling Marc’s lap as they kissed passionately.

Marc was still amazed how quickly he could get hard around Dani, and his hips were thrusting up, desperately seeking more friction as Dani sat back.

“I thought we could watch a film.” Dani’s grin was wicked, and Marc let out a frustrated whine.

“You’re such a tease.”

Dani licked his lips, and then he was sliding down on to his knees, big brown eyes staring up at Marc as he spread his legs wider.

Marc rushed to unzip his jeans, giving himself a couple of lazy strokes as Dani’s warm breath ghosted over his cock.

Dani licked up the bead of precome that was forming at the tip, making Marc groan in pleasure, and he slid down in his seat, leaving his cock hovering in front of Dani’s lips.

“I love the way that you taste.” Dani’s breathless voice did things to him, and he ran his fingers through Dani’s hair, gently encouraging him to suck.

And then his phone buzzed.

“Don’t answer it.” Dani went back to sucking him, and Marc knew that he should leave it, but curiosity got the better of him.

Marc looked at his phone as the picture of Alex flashed up on the screen, and he knew that he had to answer it.

“Hey, bro.”

“Practice didn’t go well.” Alex’s voice trembled, and Marc knew that only a hug from his big brother would make everything better.

“I’m on my way.” Marc hung up without a second thought, groaning as Dani sat back, leaving his half-hard cock sagging against his thigh.

“I know, Alex comes first.” Dani snorted in laughter at his joke, and Marc nudged him with his knee, shaking his head at his luck.

“I’m going to burst with frustration if people keep interrupting us.”

“Don’t do that, I’d miss your cock.”

Marc leant in for a chaste kiss, dragging Dani off his knees before making sure that his zip was done up.

“See you after quali?”

Dani nodded, holding out a small silver key, the sort that Marc was sure would open the motorhome door.

“I’ll be naked and waiting for you.” Dani winked at Marc as he hovered by the door, torn between leaving his gorgeous boyfriend, and going to comfort Alex.

“You’re the best boyfriend.”

“I know.”

****

Qualifying on pole position was good, but knowing that Dani was going to be naked and waiting for him, that was the best prize of all.

He jogged down the paddock to the motorhomes, aiming for his own, but at the last minute he ducked in behind Dani’s, grinning as he headed for the door.

Using the key to open the door was a rush, and he locked it the second he was inside, his eyes scanning the dimly lit motorhome for any sign of Dani.

The light was on in the bedroom, and he walked in to see Dani lying out on the bed, naked and his cock rock hard.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Marc didn’t waste time getting undressed, he just pounced onto the bed, straddling Dani as he rushed in for a sloppy kiss.

He wanted to take things slow, but he’d missed the beautiful sounds that Dani made when he was aroused, and he trailed the kisses lower, teasing Dani’s nipples with his tongue before settling between his legs.

Just the taste of Dani was enough to have him rock hard, and the breathless gasp that fell from Dani’s lips as he took his cock into his mouth had him desperate for more.

He was sucking away like his life depended on it, and Dani was trembling, on the verge of climax, when someone knocked on the door.

“Dani? Can we go over the set up for tomorrow?”

Pol. Again.

Dani covered his face with his hands, groaning silently as Marc covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

The door to the motorhome creaked open, and Dani froze, his eyes wide as the footsteps drew closer.

Dani pointed to the window, and Marc leant in for one last kiss before sneaking out.

Marc didn’t think the motorhome window was that high until he was tumbling out of it, landing on his bad shoulder as he tried not to scream in pain.

He was starting to feel like the universe was trying to keep him and Dani apart.

*****

The race weekend was over, and a podium was a good result, considering he’d ridden most of the race with his half-hard cock chafing against his leathers.

He was moping about his motorhome when his phone buzzed, and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw who it was from.

Dani: I have a surprise for you x

Marc: Is it a sign that says ‘fuck off’ to stop people interrupting us?

Dani: No. Do you trust me?

Marc: Always x

Dani: Meet me at this location x

The image of a map flashed up, and Marc wondered what on earth Dani was planning.

But he didn’t need to be asked twice, he’d do anything to spend time with Dani.

The cool evening air whipped around his ears as he stepped out of the car, but the place was deserted apart from a gravel trail leading down to the sea. He was starting to think his phone had led him in the wrong direction, when he saw Dani standing at the end of the path.

“Sex on the beach? I like the way that you think.”

Dani snorted in laughter, and Marc rushed in for a hug, his cock already twitching in anticipation.

“It’s a little cold for that.” Dani leant up for a chaste kiss, shivering as he reached out for Marc’s hand.

“Maybe you could warm me up?” Marc whispered, following Dani down the gravel path, his trainers not really the right choice for the slippery surface.

And then he saw a small beachside cottage nestled against the cliff, hidden from the world.

Dani pulled a key out of his pocket, and Marc couldn’t stop smiling.

“This is all ours?”

“For tonight.” Dani winked at him, and Marc’s mind was already running away at all the things they could get up to in this secluded luxury flat.

The door opened with a creak of the hinges, and Marc stood staring, he’d seen many fancy hotel rooms over the years, but none as calm and peaceful as this.

“You like?”

“I love it.” Marc rushed in for a kiss, eating up every gasp and moan that fell from Dani’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dani nudged the door shut with his elbow, and Marc couldn’t stop grinning.

“Which way is the bed?”

“There’s a hot tub.” Dani’s smile did things to him, and Marc let out a groan of pure lust.

Before Dani could say anything else, Marc was stripping out of his clothes, making sure Dani had a good view as he wriggled out of his skinny jeans. He loved seeing Dani with his dark eyes, the bulge in his jeans growing as Marc exposed more skin until he was standing naked in front of him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Dani smiled, self-consciously covering himself, and Marc stepped closer, stroking the side of his face as he relaxed.

Marc leant in for a kiss as he unzipped Dani’s hoodie, letting it slip to the floor as he rushed to unbutton his jeans, Dani’s gasps getting more insistent as his hard cock strained against the flimsy cotton of his boxers.

There was no way for Dani to strip off his t-shirt without breaking the kiss, but they tried their hardest, Marc’s lips finding Dani’s the second they were separated. Marc reached down to palm at Dani’s hard cock, delighting in the needy little gasps that fell from his lips.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

“I think we should move this to the hot tub.” Marc kissed at the side of Dani’s neck, turning him around so that he could lead the way, Dani wiggling his perfect rear as he wandered towards the balcony.

The sound of the sea crashing against the rocks roared below them, the cool sea breeze making Marc feel alive, and he took a deep breath.

Dani shivered, and he rushed to slip out of his boxers, his cock twitching as the ice cold air ghosted over it.

“We should get in the nice warm water.” Dani rushed into the hot tub, the steam rising as his cheeks flushed pink.

Marc watched as he relaxed, resting his head against the side of the tub, and he looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

“Are you just going to stare?” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Marc slinked into the tub, delighting in the feel of the bubbles as he reached out for Dani’s hand.

“This is amazing.” Marc gazed into Dani’s eyes, overwhelmed by how much love he felt for him.

“You’re amazing.” Dani pulled Marc closer, the water pushing them together, and Marc straddled Dani, gasping as their hard cocks rubbed together.

The kisses were sloppy, water splashing in their faces, and neither of them could stop grinning.

“I want you.”

“I want you too.” Dani kissed the end of his nose, and Marc reached back to guide Dani’s hard cock to his hole.

Marc tried to sink down on to him, but Dani winced, holding his hips tight before leaning in for another kiss.

“Patience.” Dani trailed his fingers between Marc’s cheeks, teasing him as he relaxed. His fingers gently worked him open, Dani deliberately avoiding that spot as Marc tried to change the angle, but Dani was having too much fun teasing him.

“No more teasing, I want you inside me.” Marc licked his lips, preparing himself for the rush of lust that he always felt as Dani thrust in.

The tip felt huge as he pushed in, Dani comforting him with his lips as he slowly lowered himself down on to Dani’s glorious cock, the feel of it so familiar as he bottomed out.

“I’ve missed this so much.”

“It’s only been two weeks.” Dani stroked his back, and Marc nuzzled against the side of his face, desperate to hear all of Dani’s needy moans and gasps.

“I still missed your cock.” Marc clenched tight around him, making Dani groan out loud as he grabbed at his hips, encouraging Marc to move.

Each thrust sent waves of pleasure through his body, his hard cock rubbing up against Dani’s stomach as they both rushed towards their climax.

Marc kissed and licked at Dani’s neck, his teeth grazing the vein as the water splashed around them, the bubbles adding to the pleasure, caressing his cock and balls.

Grabbing at the edge of the tub, Marc rode Dani hard, slamming their bodies together with ever thrust as he gasped for air. His muscles tensed, his body preparing for a spectacular release as Dani’s groans vibrated through him.

Dani grinned as his fingers teased at his stretched hole, knowing that it would push Marc over the edge, giving them the extra rush as they came at the same time.

Just the feeling of Dani’s hard cock twitching inside him as he filled him up with come was enough to have Marc coming hard, his mind filled with nothing but pleasure.

Dani kept thrusting gently as they rode out the aftershocks together, and by the time he was finished, Marc was limp in his arms with a huge grin on his face.

“That was amazing.”

Dani looked at him with wide eyes, and Marc knew whatever he was going to say would be his most profound thoughts, the ones that left Marc feeling humble every time.

“No matter what happens, promise me that we’ll always find time for each other?” Dani stroked the side of his face to make sure that Marc could see he was sincere, and Marc nodded, but that wasn’t enough for a promise as big as this.

He needed to hear Marc say the words.

“I promise.” Marc cuddled in against Dani’s shoulder, unable to bear the thought of being separated just yet.

“I love you so freaking much.”

“Forever and always.”

***** *

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
